Divergent: Natalie Prior
by dianapham12
Summary: This is divergent (By Veronica Roth, I do not own this) in Beatrice's mother's POV. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is pretty much Divergent told in Natalie Prior's point of view...Enjoy! P.S, there will be some Divergent spoilers in here, so watch out!**

I wake to the sound of my husband Andrew's breathing. Today is aptitude testing day.

* * *

_Snip snip snip_

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch my daughter, Beatrice, trying to sneak a look at herself. Our Faction, Abnegation, doesn't allow mirrors because we are supposed to try to forget ourselves. I never really fit in here, then again, I'll never fit in anywhere because I'm Divergent.

_(Flash back to 20 years ago when Natalie was 16 and took her aptitude test)_

"Natalie Erickson"

My turn. I'm going to get Dauntless and stay there for the rest of my life. I hope.

I walk into the mirrored room and see a pretty Amity woman sitting in a chair. Next to that is a long metal chair, like at the doctor's office.

"Hello, I'm Angelina and I'll administer your aptitude test, please sit down."

I sat down a little nervously. Who knows what happens in these stimulations?

Angelina starts sticking wires to my head and arms.

"The stimulation will go into effect in about 50 seconds, good luck."

As she is saying that, I can feel the world fading away. About 30 seconds later, it comes back into focus and I'm standing in the school cafeteria. What the...?

"Choose." I hear a stern voice and turn around to see a table with an apple and knife. The apple may be the better bet because (**Alliteration...sorry, I'm lame)** it could be thrown or eaten is necessary. The knife is good to because you never know when you need to cut something, but my knife throwing isn't great. I grab the apple and step back.

The scenery changes and I'm confronted with two men wearing all black, holding guns. Shit.

"Tell us who you are and why your here, or else we'll kill you." the man on the right spits at me.

"Yeah, why the hell should I tell you guys anything." That was a stupid move, but I'm not know for my wisdom. Now's the perfect time to attack. I throw the apple with such great force the thing explodes when it hits the guys' head. That should knock him out for a while. The other guy jumps at me, but I dive to the right at the last second and he hits the floor. While he's still down, I start kicking and punching him for all it's worth. Just then the world around me blurs and I'm headed somewhere else.

The room comes back into focus and I see I'm sitting in the metal chair once again.

Angelina stares at me in shock. What did I do?

"Ummm...I'll be right back." she says as she almost runs out of the room.

What the hell?

About 5 minutes later, Angelina returns with someone. My mother.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I ask

"Natalie, listen closely: your results where inconclusive," Inconclusive..how? " You have equal aptitude for 2 Factions, Dauntless and Erudite. You are Divergent"

"Diverge-"

"shhhh! Don't say it out loud!"

" So, now what?"

"You shouldn't stay in Dauntless, and Erudite isn't a great idea either. People get killed because of this, you must be very careful."

woah, that was a lot to take in.

"what Faction will I be in?"

"That's up to you, I guess. You could stay in Dauntless if you really want to, but I don't recommend it. Abnegation or Amity is the best choice."

"So I have to be a stiff?!"

"or you could go to Amity"

"no. No way in hell am I going to spend the rest of my days with a bunch of peace loving, drugged, idiots."

" Everything will be ok, honey. Just remember this: Divergent means you can stay awake during stimulations, control them. That's why you shouldn't be in Dauntless, because of the second stage. Erudite is the Faction that kills off the Divergent because they are a threat to society."

"how?"

"Equal aptitude to more than one Faction means you have something to fight for. Think about it like this, a kid is raised in Candor and has the aptitude for Candor. He is living the life he believes is moral and right so he can't argue with anything. If he had aptitude for Candor _and_ Abnegation, he could make a point that the Abnegation aren't honest enough or the Candor are selfish, there we have a problem."

This was finally starting to sink in. I am Divergent.

"Whatever you choose, I'll still love you. Now you should go, we've manually logged your results in as Dauntless."

With that I get up and walk back to my lunch table. I was the last to go.

* * *

Today is the Choosing Ceremony, the day I'll decide my fate.

My mother, Father and I walk to the train silently. They know I'll be switching Factions. We get on the train and the rest is a blur.

"Today our children will choose between Erudite, Dauntless, Abnegation, Amity, and Candor, and decide their fate. We will go in alphabetical order starting with Amelia Abin from Candor."

She chooses to stay. 25 people in front of me.

24

23

22

21

20

_Ok, get a grip_ I tell myself and try to tune out everything until it's my turn.

2

Marcus Eaton goes up. He's this twisted Candor kid who picks fights with the Dauntless, and somehow always manages to win. He transfers to Abnegation. That makes two of us.

1

Zoey Eble stays in her faction, Amity.

O

"Natalie Erickson of Dauntless."

I slowly walk up to the podium and take the knife from the abnegation leader's hand. I slice it over my hand and stand over the Dauntless and Abnegation bowls. Slowly, I unclench my fist and with a shaky breath, I let my blood drizzle over the Abnegation stones.

I can barely hear the outraged cries as I walk over to stand behind the Abnegation initiates. I stare into space until the ceremony is over

"Hello, I'm Andrew" A handsome Erudite with Dark hair and blue eyes tells me. He extends his hand for a handshake.

"Natalie" I say and shake his hand.

I am now part of Abnegation. I will shed my black clothes in favor of grey ones and forget myself.

"Done." I say as I twist Beatrice's hair into a bun.

"thank you, for cutting my hair." She replies.

As she walks out of the room, I sweep the floor and slide the mirror back behind the wall. I look at my watch and see I'm running late.

* * *

On the train ride home from work, I try to figure out what results my children got. Caleb is definitely not Candor or Amity, he is too good of a liar for that. I doubt he's Dauntless. That leaves Erudite and Abnegation. I've seen the books in his room, the way is eyes light up when he learns something new. Beatrice is harder. She's definitely selfless, but doesn't try to totally forget herself. I can see she does lie quite a bit, although she tries to cover it up. She's smart, but not quite Erudite. That leaves Dauntless. Her compassion and selflessness combined is an amazing quality I can only see in true Dauntless. You can't be completely honest or selfless without bravery, and you can't become intelligent without first admitting to yourself you hardly know anything. Either way, I just hope both of them transfer and neither of them are divergent.

"Welcome home, Mom" Caleb says as I enter the door.

"hello, Caleb, Beatrice." I say.

We all sit around the dinner table and say a prayer to God, thanking him for the meal and pass the food around.

"so, how was work today?" I ask Andrew.

"Frustrating. Not for me, but Marcus. The Erudite released another article about him abusing his son."

Those articles were anything but false. I've seen the damage Marcus did to Tobias myself.

"That poor man." I say anyway. There's no need to start an argument, especially with a former Erudite.

We finish the dinner with little more conversation.

After a long hour of knitting scarves, the kids head up to bed. At the top of the stairs, I hear Caleb say to Beatrice, "Beatrice, we should think of our family. But. But we must also think of ourselves." I smile a little at that. I think he's going to transfer. Hopefully.

* * *

The next morning we go to the Abnegation meeting room because we're holding the ceremony this year. Marcus starts off by reading all the Faction manifestoes and finally starts saying the names. I see Caleb is going before Beatrice, because they're going in reverse alphabetical. By the time they reach Caleb, the Erudite water is stained red and the Abnegation stones are covered in blood.

He slowly walks up to the podium and I flinch as he slices his hand. Holding it to his chest, he takes a deep breath and opens his hand to let the blood drip into the Erudite water, dyeing it a darker red.

The Abnegation, usually so quite, mutter amongst themselves and the Erudite wear smug smiles. There are hardly ever any transfers from Abnegation, especially to Erudite. Once the crowd calms down, Beatrice walks up to the podium and takes the knife. She stands over the Dauntless and Abnegation bowls, looking back and forth between them just like I did when I chose. I hear her blood sizzle on the lit coals, and people gasping. The last Abnegation transfer to Dauntless was Tobias Eaton.

After the back to back transfers, it takes a while for the crowd to calm down. Once it does, the ceremony quickly wraps up.

I see Caleb shot a glance in my direction and I give him a small smile. I can see Andrew is angry. He has always hated the Erudite. He's also not that fond of the Dauntless. I see Beatrice in the sea of black heading towards the door. I smile at her to when she looks at me. Good, my children will be safe.

Except,

_Both_ of my children transferred to different Factions. I might see Beatrice, but there's no chance with Caleb.

Except,

Beatrice is most likely Divergent, not a good thing to be in Dauntless.

With those thoughts in mind, Andrew and I silently walk home and I prepare dinner.

**What did you think? That was actually a lot harder than it seemed, since there's no back story on Natalie. Review!**

**-Diana**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry** for the long wait...I had a lot of test and math seems to just be getting harder. Ok, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

**Revelation**

I don't know how Andrew will take it. He already seems pretty angry, especially of Caleb because he went to the Faction he despise. I don't know about Beatrice, it was probably expected of her. _Hellions_ I think to myself. I wonder if he remembers where I came from...

* * *

Like good Abnegation, we stay back to help clean up the mess. It's mostly putting chairs away, though. While I'm stacking, I spot Susan Black, one of Caleb's friends. She looks upset, like she's about to cry. I think it has something to do with him leaving.

I walk over to Susan, wanting to ask her to help me wash the knives.

"Hello Susan, how are you?" I ask.

"Ok, Mrs. Prior. How are you?" Abnegation talk. never saying anything about yourself and deflecting questions as much as possible.

I look into her clear gray eyes and see sadness, loss.

"Fine. Could you help me get these knives?"

"Of course." We gather the knives scattered across the podium. I remember in Dauntless everyone was required to carry a pocketknife at all times for self-defense. I never used mine.

I stack up the bowls and me and Susan walk into the Community kitchen to wash them. I let her enter before me and lock the door behind.

"What's the matter, Susan?" I ask. I know she's taken aback by my question.

"Nothing." She shakes her head a little too vigorously.

" I know it's something. Is it Caleb?" It is. Ever since he was about 14, they've gotten closer, sitting together at meetings, walking to the bus, volunteering together...

All of a sudden she starts crying-no, bawling. She sinks to the ground with her hands over her eyes.

"I-i just...I don't..I wish he..leave me." I could only hear half of what she was saying between sobs. And that was enough.

"Honey, he didn't leave because of you."

" I know...He left because he 'couldn't take it anymore'" Couldn't take what anymore?

"Susan, I want you to tell me every word Caleb said. Remember, this isn't only for my benefit." Andrew came from Erudite. It was the middle of initiation and we both couldn't sleep. He told me on the front steps of Abnegation Headquarters that he thought the Erudite were plotting to kill the 'gifted people'. At the time I thought he was crazy, but little did I know that the 'gifted people' were the Divergent. He also said he had to become Abnegation so he could save these people in the end. I don't know what the end is.

"He said he didn't like the way we were, remaining ignorant because we refused to fend for ourselves, only others. He also said something about legacies and life missions." I was surprised at how clearly that came out. Susan sighs and stands up, probably to pick the the knives she dropped.

Legacy? While Andrew looked angry, it wasn't full of hatred, but revenge. Did he know anything about this? Susan and I finnish washing and head back into the room. She walks over to her parents and they prepare to go home. While I'm holding the door open for them, she gives me a grateful smile. I try to smile back, but it comes out as a twisted smirk.

"Lets go." Andrew says. I follow him out the door and get on the bus. The ride back home is silent and tense. He knows I know. The Erudite teach their children to never go by sense, but solid knowledge. They are often the last to know something because of this. In some cases, sense is stronger spoken knowledge. This is one of them.

When we get to our house, I head straight to the kitchen to start dinner. It's Caleb's turn tonight, but he left so now it's my turn. Andrew silently helps me.

When we are sitting down and served, Andrew looks me right in the eye and says, "Ok Natalie, lets drop both drop this Abnegation act for once and tell it like the Candor." He of all people.

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

"What you know about Caleb and Beatrice."

" Susan Black, the girl who lives next door, said he told her something about life missions." I look at him cautiously, he had too much Erudite in him.

"I asked him to find out, to become a leader and figure out more information. I meant an Abnegation leader. I had no idea he had the aptitude for Erudite." The aptitude test tell you nothing. I have the aptitude for Erudite and Dauntless and I'm in Abnegation.

"What about Beatrice? Did you know anything about her?" I know why she left, I just want to know what he thinks.

" I do not know why she left. I could see it in her, the anger and frustration, but I didn't know she had the will power to actually switch Factions. I guess that counts as being brave." Indeed it does. She left because she knew she didn't belong. I left for safety. A true Dauntless would stay put even if it meant getting killed.

"What about the legacy thing? How is it a family mission? What's happening, Andrew?" I ask, all in a rush.

"I've told you this once a long time ago. During initiation, I believe. The Erudite are plotting to destroy the gifted."

"Why?"

"Because they're better than us. They see more clearly. They could overthrow the government if they wanted to. That's why I wanted Caleb to be a leader, to help others see sense and not kill these people."

"Why not Beatrice?" I know why, because she's not leader material.

" She wouldn't want to."

"Visiting day in about 3 weeks. Please go to Caleb and tell him to research the stimulation serum. This is what they use to determine the Divergent."

"Why can't you?"

" Because I can't be seen there, with my former classmates. The Erudite have excellent memory."

"Ok. Don't you think it's kind of funny how our children end up in the places we started?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

**Sorry, I didn't know how else to end it. I'll try to update within a week. Follow, Favorite, comment, you know the drill. Peace.**


End file.
